


We'll go down in history

by sinnamonbitch



Category: DCU, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Sex, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex, Slight Sub/Dom Undertones, Tim's got dragon blood in him, also he's, plot with some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonbitch/pseuds/sinnamonbitch
Summary: Tim and Kon had been meant to be married since they were babies, and Krypton asks for the arrangement to be fulfilled.Tim agrees to it, even though his guardian the King of Gotham does not approve, because it will help the strained relationship between Gotham and Krypton.SO that's how Tim Drake, last of Gotham Dragonborns, goes to live at Kryptonian court, to have an arranged marriage fulfilled and to have some unexpected things opened about him and his new husband, Prince Kon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dragonborns in this au are intersex, they have both types of genitals, male and female. there's some sexist things said about them by some of the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding night goes not as expected ◔̯◔

At the time when the kingdom of Krypton's and the kingdom of Gotham's relationships are getting more and more strained, the old arrangement between the house of Drakes and the house of El is called upon. Tim Drake, the last one left of the dragon blood, was promised to marry Prince Kon, since they were young. The arrangement was forgotten, for a little while. Then Lady Janet, and then Lord Jack died.

When the Kryptonian embassy approached him for the deal, Lord Bruce, the king of Gotham, refused to uphold the arrangement. He was appointed the new caretaker of Tim, and found the tradition of arranged marriages old and unneeded, especially when the two people who were to be married have never met each other. But Tim stepped forward, asking his caretaker to let him got to Krypton, to uphold the arrangement his parents set in place when he was just born.

So, two weeks later, a ceremony was hastily arranged, to get him and Prince Kon of House of El officially married. The Dragonborn Prince of Gotham and his guardian with the other princes traveled to Krypton by sea, the way that was faster, but much more dangerous, and Kon was to meet his future husband at the altar.

Kon didn't know much about his husband-to-be. The information he did have included: Tim Drake, the last one of the Drake dragonborns, raised in Gotham and taken to the court by king after his parents died. Dragonborns were an old race, but nearly extinct at this point, being hunted for sport through centuries because all of them were intersex, being both able to carry children and impregnate others. Now, dragonborns were 'hunted' for marriages, those seen as prestige and empowering the royal lines that took such marriages. From the diplomats, Kon gathered that Tim was well-read and educated in combat, well-liked at court for his manners and strong will. Kon's also seen portraits of Tim, and he looked quiet attractive in them.

Kon knew their marriage was arranged, but he felt hopeful for them. He saw a sign in them being chosen for each other, was believing that they could be meant for each other. There was maybe a fate tying them up, a great future to look forward to, and Kon was exited for it!

And even if they didn't become great lovers whose story will be told century after century, they still could become great friends, right? And be at least decent fuck-buddies, right?

With that in mind, Kon set out towards the altar to meet his future husband.

They both entered the cathedral at the same time, following the steps to the altar. The Kryptonian marriage ceremonies were usually prepared for a year, but for the month they had the court prepared as much as they could. There were flowers and flags and so much of decorations, and Tim followed a trail of blue flowers, while Kon followed a trail of red. When Gotham's prince looked at him, Kon saw the bluest eyes, a pretty face and really nice, rosy lips. Gulped, when their eyes met.

They exchanged their vows and Tim held out a hand for the ring, and then put the other one on Kon's.

Just like that, they were married husbands. 

The royal banquet after was a loud affair, with even the delegates from Gotham, people known for being always too proper and serious, participating. Tim's escaped towards the royal family as soon as the official meet and greet part of it was over.

He's been official, standoffish, cold with Kon. The Kryptonian prince chalked it up to the wedding jitters - he's heard people getting those. It still hurt a little that Tim's only exchanged a few phrases with him, but they had the whole life together after, so maybe the Gotham prince was just shy?

The banquet was a success, with most of the guests drunk and giddy enough to scream shameful things when the two of them had to be escorted to the bedroom. Each one of them was taken to a separate room to be changed into the ceremonial silk robes, and then the two would have to pass through the doors leading to the bedroom they were to share. Family was permitted to help, and the royal family went with Tim for some reason. And Kon got a drunk Kara laughing while getting him into his silk robe.

Kon managed to get un-dressed and re-dressed faster than the other, so he arrived to the bedroom and waited.

He's waited for what felt like a lifetime, and then the second doors opened.

His husband was there, coming through the door.

Tim looked at him, this time much less cold. There was something in his eyes that finally wasn't cold or too serious.

'Hey,' Kon started lamely, standing up from the bed.

'Hi,' Tim answered, looking away shyly, his cheeks a bit pink.

Kon felt his heart drop - his husband was so pretty.

'Come here?' Kon asked softly, extending his hand towards him.

Tim nodded, came closer and took his hand. Kon brought his husband closer, slowly putting his hands onto his hip, the other- on his new husband's cheek. Tim shivered, closing his eyes.

'Can I kiss you?' Kon asks softly.

'Okay,' Tim says.

They kiss, and Tim's lips feel hesitant, like he's not used to kissing. He does open his mouth and let Kon lead, so Kon supposes it's all good.

'We need to be on the bed for this, don't we?' Tim asks carefully, when they stop.

'Well, if you eager to get there already,' Kon says, grinning, and lifts Tim up to throw him on the bed.

Kon gets to kissing him after that, positioning himself on top of his husband. Tim shivers and moans under him. Kon moves lower later after, kissing Tim's jawline, kissing down his neck, petting his belly and creeping lower suggestively. It would've been better if Tim could relax, because he was laying underneath him frigid like a rock.

That sets off some alarms in Kon's head.

'Have you done this before?' he asks, back to kissing Tim's jaw, moving his hand in circles around his stomach, trying to relax him.

'No,' Tim says slowly.

That surprises Kon, because they're both old enough to have had some kind of relationship, and he himself has been with multiple men and women.

'Don't worry,' he says. 'I've got tonns of experience, I'll share.'

'You've been with people?' Tim asks, surprised, and isn't it weird that that's the longest conversation they've had so far.

Kon stops with the kisses and leans on his arm to take a better look at his husband, his hand caressing his hip.

'Well, yeah, wanted to know what it felt like with different people, before we got married,' he says. 'What about you, didn't you wanna know?'

'I've never gotten serious enough with anyone to go through with it,' Tim says, his breath hiccuping when when Kon's hand goes to touch the insides of his thighs. 'So I didn't see any reason to commit.'

Kon understands suddenly that the shivers were never the sexy type and pulls away.

'We don't have to do this,' he says to Tim, his blood going cold because of what he's almost done.

'But we're married? We're supposed to,' Tim says.

'We don't **have **to do anything! You've just told me you've never done it because it's a serious commitment for you, and how were you supposed to have sex with _me_, someone you've just met?'

Tim looks away, and there's something dark flashing in his eyes.

'Somehow,' he shrugs.

'No,' Kon says, terrified. Than starts, softer: 'How about we try to get to know each other instead?'

'I....' Tim says, but then shrugs. 'Okay. What do you want to know?'

Kon got off his husband to sit down a little further away from him.

'At some point, I was sure the marriage would not happen.There were this talks, that king Bruce was going to cancel the deal. Why did you agree, in the end?'

Tim set up, too, and set with his knees pulled up, hugging them.

'My father died two month ago,' Tim said. 'This marriage was his idea, he's dreamed of giving me away to be married to a prince since I was a kid. It was his dream, and, after he's died, I wanted to honor that.'

'You've never really wanted this?' Kon asked, feeling his heart clench.

'Well, it's not like I had any choice in the matter - well, you and me both. Did **you** actually want to get married to me?'

'I don't know. I don't think I've ever questioned it? It was always inevitable.'

'Yeah, that,' Tim says, looking somewhere far-away. 'That's exactly why I could never enter a serious enough relationship. It would've led to nothing in the end.'

'So you've never dated anyone? Never been in love?'

Tim looks away at that, and Kon knows that he's struck a nerve.

'There was....a girl....' Tim says, not looking at him. 'But when she found out about who I was and that I was promised to be married away to a foreigner, we stopped.'

'She broke up with you?'

'Well, I was engaged and I lied to her. She had her reasons.'

'Still shitty. Break-ups are the worst,' Kon shruggs.

He then gets up from the bed and steps towards the pillow.

'I've ordered the servants to leave some pajamas for us, so if you wanna change, there's it for you under your pillow. I'll turn away if you need to.' 

Tim just nodds and gets up to follow Kon's example. As soon as he touches the clothes, Kon hears his husband's stomach roar loudly with hunger.

'Uh, sorry,' Tim says, flushing. 'I didn't have enough time to eat.'

Kon laughs at that.

'What, during the whole feast, there were no time? Just tell me you've been nervous and star-struck to meet me!'

'Or maybe your Kryptonian food is not so good,' Tim shoots back, but that sounds playfull.

Kon laughs again, and Tim's eyes lighten.

'Okay, so I'll go steal some food from the kitchens - they love me there. You can get changed while I'm away.'

Kon gets the pajamas himself and pulls the pants on, then takes the robe off and puts on the shirt. When he turns to Tim, he notices the fast turn of his husbands head, like he was looking, but decided to pretend that he didn't last minute.

Kon smirks, but doesn't say anything. He puts on a bathrobe and goes down to the kitchens, discreetly. The help at the kitchen are glad to give his leftovers and a bottle of wine. Sadly, he's not the only one who got the idea to get a night snack, so he meets with Zod, one of the highest-ranking noblemen and a complete jerk.

'Oh, your Highness,' the man says. 'I thought you'd be busy with your new wife.'

'My **husband**,' Kon grinds through his teeth.

'Well, whatever you want to call it,' the man says, patting Kon's shoulder. 'Just make sure you bread it full of dragonborn babies we're all waiting for.'

Kon shrugs his hand violently off, and Zod laughs. Kon barely takes back the urge to hit him. Zod's very, very drunk, and Kon knows that starting anything right now would not help, so he just turns around and leaves.

He goes back to their room. Tim's still there, changed in the pajamas, sitting at the edge of the bed. His look is guarded, but he relaxes when he sees Kon. 

Kon decides not to mention anything about meeting Zod and the horrible words he's said. He wonders briefly if a lot of people at court think like that, but decides to think about it later.

'So, I've brought some awful Kryptonian food for you,' Kon says, grinning at Tim. 'Also, they've given me a bottle of wine, so if you're up to it, we can have a drink to accompany out heart-to-heart.'

Tim looks at him, unsure for a moment. Then, he nods.

'Okay, but I forgot the glasses, so we're gonna have to drink straight from the bottle.'

'Mmm, just like the barbarians you Kryptonians call us, people of Gotham?' Tim asks, smirking, but does take the bottle.

They spend the rest of the night talking and drinking the wine slowly.

Kon finds out about Tim's childhood, his parents traveling a lot and that he's been practically raised at court by the king Bruce, about the other princes a little, and about small things like Tim's favorite color and food. He shares some of his own, when Tim asks, and they find some common ground.

But he's feeling like he can find a friend in Tim, at least and that makes his first wedding night as good as it can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short you must forgive me ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)  
next one be bigger

The two princes continued to get to know each other. They made it their habbit to go for horseridding trips and spar, Kon spend time with Tim in the library, teaching him the old Kryptonian fonts. They get to know each other's secret childhood stories, their preferences and dislikes. They share a lot of time, because, as a married couple, they're expected to go everywhere together.

The people at the court are mostly well-meaning, even though Kon gets curious questions about what his husband is like, and Kon nearly gets into a few fights because the questions get inappropriate, asking about the 'parts' Tim has in his pants.

Kon also has to correct a few people trying to call Tim a 'she' or Kon's 'wife', and the ones who are just confused and didn't mean to be mean **do** correct themselves, and the ones who **do** mean harm are forced out of the court and back to their own households, allowed back only for holidays. 

And then Kon witnesses Tim totally destroy one of the well-meaning courtmen, and old duke who tells Tim he'll be ready to provide him with protection if the dragonborn would agree on it. The man, of course, means guards, and Kon knows very well that Tim understands it, because there's this offended look on his face when he turns to the old duke.

'Contraception is the only type of protection I would require form someone else,' Tim grits through his teeth. 'so unless you're offering that, I would rather not hear it from you.'

The duke scurries away, ashamed.

Kon chokes on his wine, but masks it well, and he gets even more proud of his husband after that. For the time Tim's been around, Kon's learned to respect him, to believe that they've become friends, and even to like Tim.

A month passes, the Kryptonian winter comes. It's not as cold as the Gotham ones, but the castle is by the sea, and the coldness of the air gets to your bones.

So, this is how now Kon's mornings start:

He wakes up cold. There's the warmth he needs beside him, just out of reach of his arm. He reaches out to get the warmth back, but gets his hand slapped.

'Tim, give me the blanket!'

'Get your own blanket,' comes a voice from the blanket burito.

'It **is** my blanket! You have two! You've stolen mine!'

'Not true,' Tim says, burying his nose into Kon's blanket.

'Yes true, come on!' Kon whines, and tries to unravel Tim and steal his blanket back.

It all ends up in them getting into a mock-fight, laughing and trying to up each other without actual strength involved. Kon end up straddling Tim's tights and Pressing his hands under Tim's pajama shirt, forcing his husband to feel how cold his fingers are. For that, Tim screeches and Kon laughs.

'You're from Gotham, you're not supposed to be afraid of cold!' Kon laughs.

'I'm dragonborn, so I need more warmth because my blood is colder than yours!' Tim screams.

That shocks Kon enough to distract him, so Tim manages to kick him off and down to the floor.

Kon falls with a loud thud and groans, and Tim laughs so hard he's snorting.

'Is that true?' Kon asks, when they stop laughing. 'Is that true that you feel colder because you're dragonborn?'

'I don't know. I've just always felt colder than the others.

'Oh, is that because of your powers?'

'My powers?'

'Well, the dragonborn awesome powers? The ones everyone always talks about, like the fire breathing and all that.'

Tim suddenly doesn't look like he's having fun anymore. He uncurls one of the blankets and pushes it towards Kon, wrapping himself in the second one.

'I don't have any powers.'

'Not any?'

'No. Mother only had the night vision, none of the others ever opened for her. Mine haven't opened at all.' 

Kon stares at him.

'So the only thing you've gotten out of being dragonborn is being sensitive to cold?'

Tim shrugged.

'I guess.'

'So. As your husband, I suppose I'll have to save you from the cold.'

Kon jumped on Tim after that, crushing him with his weight and again getting his hands under his shirt. Tim screeched and laughed and tried to push him off, and they ended up tangled.

They were still in their pajamas. They were very, wery close. With Tim struggling and Kon trying to hold him down, Kon's leg slipped between Tim's , and that was when Tim arched his back, and they grinded against each other for a moment. Kon felt the shape of his husband's dick for a moment, half-hard against him, and then Tim's eyes were wide and Kon felt his cheeks flush, too.

That was when the doors to their bedroom opened and Kara walked in.

Tim kicked Kon off him in over movement and Kon fall to his ass.

Kara smiled like she knew some kind of secret the other two were hiding.

'The council meeting is waiting for you,' she says, still grinning. 'You can finish making out later.'

The two splutter and try to tell her it's not true, but she doesn't listen. She leaves them and they get dressed hastily, and do not look at each other.

The counsil meeting, thankfully, takes their minds off the accident in the bedroom. It turned out recently that Tim's very good at the questions of state politics and economics. That's why he's been accompanying Kon to the meetings, that Kon hated and was honestly relieved to have Tim do it for him.

Tim actually had many talents, he was smart and strong, and that made Kon even more proud to be his husband.

They've lately discovered a mutual passion for old maps, hidden passages, the thing Kon's been really into when he was a kid. They discovered an old manuscript with the plans of the palace, where some passages were marked that Kon did not know about. That's how their new hobby started, the two of them searching through the castle for the hidden passages. They've found some of them closed and barricaded, some were a success. Still, the two kept their hobby a secret, and that made Kon feel closer to Tim.

During this searchings, they found a passage leading down under the castle, with deeply carved old stairs. That was when the troubles began.


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to search through the passage at morning, when the others left for a hunt. The passage under the castle was long and was leading them down, down and down.

'What do you think is here?' Kon asks, holding the torch up to ceiling. 

'I don't know, but we'll find out,' Tim answered, smiling.

Kon loved seeing him like that, loved how much his husband enjoyed mysteries and solving them.

They went down, and into a very long corridor, a passage wide and long. The air there was even colder, and Tim instinctively went closer to Kon.

They've walked for a long while, getting further from the way they've entered and shared ideas on what this place may be. They've walked for almost and hour before they reached a big door that covered half of the passage. The door looked unused, old, covered in cobwebs, so they needed a lot of time to open it, and slowly went in.

Inside, they found a dusty room full of things, clothes and books. It all looked old, dusty, unused. Half of the room was divided away by metal bars, as if making a cage. Inside of it, something like a nest of fabrics were.

Tim went to look at the books and Kon went to the further corner and approached the bars - and than suddenly the nest stirred.

When Tim looked up, he was too late to stop him, because a man already rose from the ground, grabbing the prince's hand. Green eyes looked at Kon from under a dark-grey hood.

'Kon!' Tim called, when he heard his husband's gasp.

'Kon?' the man repeated in awe. 'Oh, you do look like your father, I suppose.'

Tim approached them fast to stand by Kon's side. The man did not let go of his hand.

'Who are you?' Tim demanded. 'Let him go!'

'Oh, another dragonborn,' the man said, ignoring all of the questions. 'You're here to be a toy for the king or the prince?'

Tim splutters indignantly at that, but , to his surprise, Kon answers.

'He's my husband.'

Kon's voice sounds strange, and when Tim looks at him, he sees that his eyes are starting to glow. Tim calls his husband, but Kon does not answer.

The man puts his hand on Kon's chin and turns his face back and forth, as if taking a look.

'You've grown beautiful, my boy,' the man says. 'We can go now. Break the cage they've held me in.'

Tim screams Kon's name, But that doesn't help, because Kon breaks the bars and let's the man out, and then when Tim tries to stand in their way, the man says:

'He's standing in our way. Take care of that, Kon.'

Kon moves faster than Tim's eyes can catch, and he grabs his husband by the throat and lifts him off the ground. Tim looks at him and sees that his eyes are glowing red, and his face is bit with any emotions.

'Kon, this is not you!' Tim says, even though it's hard to breathe. 'Kon, you need to come to your senses! Kon!'

It does not help, and the man behind Kon stands as tall as Kon, and there's some kind of resemblance they have. 

'Finish him off,' the man says, passing by Kon and out into the corridor.

Kon tightens his hands on his husband's throat, and Tim chocks.

'Kon,' Tim whispers. 'Kon, please!'

Suddenly, Kon's hands leave Tim's throat, but he's still in the air, he's still floating there somehow. Kon's hands move to Tim's left arm, hold it strongly and break it.

Tim screams, taken over by pain, and then Kon throws him into the wall. Tim loses consciousness after that.

Tim is found a few fours later by the king's guards. He's taken to a doctor and there he finds out that Kon had broken the mysterious man out of the castle, harming some guards on the way, and flew away, somehow, together with the man. The guards lost track of him, so the king was called back to the castle.

When the doctor was taking care of Tim's broken arm, king Clark enters the room.  
'What did the man look like?' the man asks, sounding strange.

'I've already told your guards, your majesty,' Tim answers. There's some kind of suspicion he wants to clear up. 'And I doubt they haven't told it to you yet.'

'Yes, they did.... He wasn't still bald, was he?'

'_Still_, your majesty?' Tim asks.

'I....Ugh....'

'That reminds me - the man had known Kon somehow, recognized his name and knew enough to say that Kon looks like you. Who was he?'

'It's not really relevant, it's more of a family business...'

'If you forgot, I am your son's husband. So I think I should count as family.'

King Clark paces the room for a bit, than turns to Tim. He still seems not sure, so Tim says:

'That man recognized me as a dragonborn. Do you maybe know how, your majesty?'  
The king pales.

'I will tell you everything, but you need to trust me, that I had no other choice. He.... recognized you because he is dragonborn himself.'

Before Tim has any time to gasp and ask anything, the king continues:

'And he's Kon's other parent.'

'What?!' Tim screams.

It was known to the kingdoms that Kon was an illegitimate child of the king, but the identity if his mother was never revealed. It strained their relationship, especially when the king and queen Lois had their own son, who was ten years younger than Kon and would, most likely, stand to inherit the throne.

'But that can't be, Kon's not dragonborn!' is the first thing Tim says.

'It is not uncommon for a mixed child not to get the dominant dragonborn blood. They may still have some powers, sleeping deep in them, but it's more common for the powers to stay asleep, and they mostly live their lives just like normal people.'

'Normal,' Tim says with strength in his voice.

'No, I meant like... Like not-dragonborns, like just ordinary humans? That was a bad choose of words on my part, I'm sorry,' king Clark says, putting a hand on Tim's shoulder.  
Tim shrugs it off.

'So, you get him a dominant-blood dragonborn husband, so you'd have more chance to have fully-dragonborn grandchildren at your disposal? And if I ever misbehave, you can close me in the dungeon, just like you did with Kon's other parent?'

'No!' the king says in horror. 'It wasn't like that!'

'How was it, then?' Tim asks, anger burning in him.

The king sighs.

'We'll need somewhere private,' he says and the takes Tim out of the hospital wing and to the main palace.

While they walk, king Clark tells Tim about the dragonborn named Lex, who was a powerful one as well, having mastered all of the powers that the dragonborns could develop. King Clark went to seek him to ask for help in the war Krypton was in back then, and, somewhere along the way, they've fallen in love.

Al least that what king Clark believed, he says. Up untill Lex had been caught plotting for more wars, for stealing lands from the neighbors and enslaving them, for things cruel and unimaginable. The dragonborn was also found out to be pregnant with Kon back than, so he was found of all the war crimes and thought to be an unfit parent, stripped off his titles and promises to be married to the king, and is put in the dungeon to serve his life sentence.

When Kon was born, he was taken away from Lex, and when it turned out that he did not get the dragonborn blood dominating in him, and was born more like an ordinary human, he was taken to be raised without any knowledge about his other parent.

Lex had been serving his sentence all this time, under the castle, and only another dragonborn could've opened the doors to his cell. Now, he's sworn revenge on the kingdom of Krypton, and he's taken Kon under some kind of spell, that forced his will to be under Lex's control.

'I can't say I approve what he's doing,' Tim says, 'but I understand.'

He turned away from king Clark, when the man tried to put a hand on his shoulder, and started walking away.

'Tim!' the king cried out. 'Where are you going?'

'To get Kon back,: he said and left.

No matter how much the king was begging, no mater how much everyone told Tim that he's been hurt and will not get far with his arm broken, Tim still set out for the journey.

He's rode his horse into the wilderness, away from the capital city and the castle. He's ridden for a whole day, before he's gotten off the common road and into the unridden paths.

He followed a hunch more than anything else, and he's just went out to follow his heart, that's been telling him where to find his husband.

He's ridden for the whole day and night, and finally he's gotten to an old, almost crumbling castle.

As soon as Tim arrived to it, the castle felt alive to him, and he soon noticed how plants and vines around it started to move.

'Did not expect you to find us,' the voice of the man who Tim got to know was Lex said. 'so soon at least, your highness. You do seem to care for my boy, do you?'

'He's not yours!' Tim yells at him. 'Where is he?'

To that, the man finally appears. His eyes are green and he is indeed bald.

'He's sleeping,' Lex says with a smile on his lips. 'I would rather not disturb him.'

'And I would rather you did! You've taken away his will with your spells, and I want him back!'

'Oh, take him, if you can,' Lex smiles and disappears in the castle.

The vines and thorns move and cover the castle, some of them suddenly move towards Tim.

It's good that he's taken his sword with him, and that he's good with it even with only one hand being healthy.

Tim hacks through the vines and gets into the castle. He throws the doors open and runs upstairs, his sword at the ready.

There, Lex is, and Kon is standing beside him, his eyes glowing red. Kon does not seem to recognize him.

'Ive had to wake him, you see,' Lex said, patting Kon's shoulder. 'So he could tell you to go away. Tell him, son.'

'Go away,' Kon says, his voice emotionless.

'No,' Tim says. 'I won't! Take your spell off him, and, if he tells me to leave, being in his own mind - I will!'

'You can try to take it off yourself,' Lex says, smiles, and disappears.

Tim is left with, Kon who is emotionless, as a statue.

Still, Tim goes to him.

'Kon,' he calls, suddenly unsure. 'Kon, I need you to hear me. Please, please, I need you back. Kon, I.... It's been a day, but our bed is cold, and I couldn't sleep without you, and I need you back, because your people miss you, too, and no matter how much quarrel you have with king Clark, your people love you very much...'

Tim comes closer and holds Kon's face in his hands.

'And maybe I miss you, too. And I also, maybe... I also love you, too...'

He leans up to press his lips against his husband's, the first kiss he gives him willingly.

After that, Kon blinks, shivering, and looks around with his blue, no longer glowing, eyes.

'Tim?' he asks, shocked. 'What?... Why?...Where are we?'

'Youre here because you've been taken away from me,' Tim says, smiling, tears in his eyes. 'But I got you back.'

They almost kiss, but then a gush of wind forces them apart, and they are pressed to the walls opposite to each other. They both struggle against the invisible restraints.

'That was sweet,' Lex says. 'But I won't let you take him back.'

'Who are you?' Kon asks, surprised.

Tim understands that Kon doesn't remember about what happened before, that he didn't hear Tim's confessions.

'I am the one who's given life to you,' Lex says. 'You're my son, more that you will ever be Clark's, because I'm the one who's given birth to you.'

'No!' Kon exclaims. 'Tim?' 

'It's true,' Tim says. 'I'm so sorry.'

Kon stops struggling after that, his eyes becoming dull. Slowly, the re glow comes back to him. Tim screams his name, but it doesn't work. Tim struggles against the force, and the more red Kon's eyes become, the more Time fights. He's determined not to lose Kon to the mind control again, and he's not sure what, but probably that determination breaks the force against him, and he rushes towards Kon. 

'Stop!' Lex yells and then there's a burst of flame going their way.

Tim sees that Lex's eyes are yellow now, and he sees them well, because as soon as the fire gets to them, he manages to cover Kon with himself and the fire does not get to them.

The fire is still around them, and Tim feels dizzy, but he's still holding on to Kon, covering him from the fire.

'Huh,' Lex says. 'Is this the first time your powers active, child?'

Tim feels the room swim before him, even when the fire suddenly disappears. Kon's strong hands hold him from behind.

Lex is suddenly before him, holding his face up. Kon slaps his hand away from his husband's face. They're already sitting on the ground, Tim belatedly understands. And he's in Kon's hands. It's a very comfortable place to be.

Lex laughs, and Kon grumbles at him about something, and Tim understands that he's said that out loud.

'Your husband does seem to care about you, my son' Lex says. 'You can have him stay with us, I'd teach him how to open more of his powers.'

'No,' Kon says, angry. 'I won't let you toy with him!'

There's a long pause which Tim maybe sleeps through a little, and then Kon is taking him out of the crumbling castle and to his horse. They walk, leaning onto each other, both tired and out of breath. When they reach the horse, a gush of wind takes them up and onto it's back. When they leave, Tim sees Lex standing at the top balcony of the castle.

The horse takes them back to the central city, and they arrive asleep. The guards notify the king and soon there's a party of doctors and servants sent to help them and check on them.

Tim's taken to one bathroom to be washed, Kon - to another, and that's when Clark gets to talk to him, to explain everything.

There's some screaming and argument, and Kon's blaming his father in lying to him for so long, and to Kon's husband getting hurt in the crossfire.

'His hand is broken!' Kon yells. 'You let another dragonborn hurt him like that!'

Clark looks at him with some kind of pity.

'Kon,' he says. 'Its not your fault, you've been mind controlled.'

'What?'

'Kon, you don't remember? You've been the one who's broken his arm.'

Kon pales and stops pacing the room. He forces Clark to tell him everything and after he finds out about what's happened, Kon closes himself in his old bedroom and does not leave it for days after, only accepting some food.

No matter how his family and husband plead him to go out of the room, Kon does not.

It is the first time they've slept in different rooms, different beds. Yeah, him and Tim didn't even touch each other while sleeping, slept with their backs turned and as far away as the bed allowed, but still, it was different to stay alone now.

Kon just didn't think he deserved to stay in the same room as Tim anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting, smut next time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, inf on it in tags (╯ ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)╯︵ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(and no no one's pregnant in this one)

A week after that, Tim's patience runs out.  
He's been going to the healers, to use magic to help his broken arm heel faster, because he knew how much it hurt Kon, to see it. He's gotten that out of Clark - that Tim's injury and the fact that Kon, unknowingly, brought them to him, hurt his husband so much that they've been the reason he closed himself in his old bedroom.

But enough is enough, and Tim, his arm out of the cast and just in a supporting bandage, goes to Kon.

He knocks on the door, and gets told by Kon to go away - this has become customary lately. But Tim's not going to listen this time.

'Kon, I'm not going anywhere. Open your doors right now or I'll try to go through the window and with my hand still weak, would probably fall and die!'

There's a sound from behind the door and after some struggle Kon opens the door.

'That was a dirty trick,' Kon says, when he opens the door and faces Tim.

Kon's got dark circles under his eyes, and when Tim touches his face softly, he pulls away.

'I'm going to the healing springs,' Tim says. 'I want you to accompany me. You could use some of their famous magic powers yourself, you look like shit.'

'That's not a very nice thing to say,' Kon says, grimacing.

'Closing the door before my very nose and not seeing me for a whole week is also not very nice,' Tim says angrily.

'I'm sorry,' Kon says. 

'That's not enough,' Tim says and turns to leave.

Kon reaches out to stop him, to pull him close by his hand, the healthy one. Tim tries to push him away with the hand that's been injured, but it's still too weak for that.

'How's your arm?' Kon asks, his voice full of pain.

Tim stopps struggling.

'Better,' he says. 'It's not your fault.'

'It is. I should have controlled myself better.'

'You couldn't have. Lex is too powerful to fight.'

Kon presses Tim's palm to his chest, right over his own heart.

'I would've never hurt you,' Kon tells Tim. 'If I only could stop myself back than, I ....'

'I know,' Tim says, pressing a hand to his husband's cheek. 'I know you wouldn't. '

They stand like that for a minute, and then Tim says:

'How about now you go with me to the springs?'

'Okay.'

They geather things for the swim at the healing springs, some food for a picknick and ride their horses to the place. All this time, they barely talk, and Kon can feel some kind of a nervous energy in the air.

When they get to the springs and their stuff is settled on the ground, Tim starts stripping.

'Tim?' Kon asks, his voice shaking, because now his husband's shirt join the pile of clothes on the floor. ' What are you doing?'

'I can't go swimming fully dressed,' Tim answers and pulls his pants off. 'Are you joining?'

Kon nods, taking off his own clothes, fast. He's maybe hypnotized a little by the way Tim's fingers go under his underwear edges and pull it off.

Kon's looking at his ass. There's Kon's husband's ass in front of him, and Kon see it for the first time after their marriage.

Tim walks towards the water and enters the spring, calling for Kon to join him. Kon takes off his own underwear and runs towards the water.

He catches up to him when the water already goes to Tim's hips.

'Tim,' Kon says, not sure what's going on.

Tim turns to him, face to face. Kon can't help but look down, between his legs. There's a perfectly pretty dick there, smaller than Kon's, but looking nice.

'You won't see it,' Tim says, covering himself with his hands.

'See what?'

'My....my vagina,' his husband says, blushing. 'You can't see it like this, if I just stand I seem normal.'

'You're normal,' Kon says.

'Maybe,' Tim says, licking his lips. 'Maybe not, I don't care anymore. Kids used to make fun of me, you know, when I was little and went swimming with the others, and I didn't understand why they'd laugh, but then mother explained that I was different. And I hated it, hated how my body was different. I hid myself for a long time, but I don't wanna hide anymore. I told you you can't see it, right? But you could feel it, if you touch me.'

That shocked Kon.

'You want me to touch you?'

'Yeah.'

'Between your legs?' 

'Yeah.'

Kon breathes out shakily.

'Okay,' he says.

Tim takes his hand and pulls it to his body, to his belly. Tim's skin is smooth and soft, and Kon bites his lip to hold a moan.

Tim pushes their hands down to his tights, spreads his legs and pulls Kon's hand down, past his dick. Lower, under it, he feels the smooth folds of Tim's pussy. Tim jerks and leans forward, hiding his face into Kon's pecks.

'Timmy, baby, let's move a bit further into the water, okay?' he asks, feeling Tim shiver.

The air around them is much colder than the water in the springs, so Tim follows Kon into the deeper water. The water now is to Tim's chest and he's pressed himself into his husband.

'What do you want me to do, honey?' Kon asks, running his hand up and down his husband's back.

'I don't really know,' Tim says. 'But I want you to touch me.'

'Okay,' Kon says shakily. 'How about we try this?'

Kon runs his fingers across his husband's pussy, touching him gently. For a few minutes, he just carefully presses on, lightly and gently. Tim makes small moaning sounds and pushes his hips up and down. Kon hugged him tightly and let Tim clung to him. 

'Feeling good so far?' Kon asks his husband, remembering their first wedding night too well.

'Yeah, feel good,' Tim moans.

Kon smiles and strokes his husband's clit with his thumb lightly, and it's a small touch, but Tim screams and buckles his hips. Kon tries to take away his hand, but Tim suddenly closes his legs and holds his hand there.

'No, don't you dare,' Tim moans into Kon's chest. 

'Okay, babe, I promise I won't stop,' Kon laughs. 'But I'm gonna need you to spread your legs if you want more.'

Tim does that and Kon continues to touch him, he starts rubbing his slit. That, combined with Kon's hand grabbing Tim's ass, helped to get his pussy more and more wet. Kon's fingers were moving in a steady rhythm and after a few more minutes he breached his husband's entrance, just a bit of his finger going in. 

'Sweetheart, you need to relax, and I'll make you feel even better. Relax, and I'll finger you.'

'That's not what you've been doing?' Tim says and it sounds mocking. 

'Don't be too smart,' Kon laughs. 'I'll need to enter your sweet pussy, will you let me?'

Tim's breath caught at Kon's words and he nodded, speechless.

'Ill start with one finger, okay? You're very sensitive, sweetie, so even this may be too much.'

'Okay,' Tim said, shaking a bit.

Kon pushed a finger in, slowly, just to his first knuckle. It was a tight fit, but Tim felt hot and so soft inside that it made Kon moan.

'Oh baby,' he said to his husband , who was whimpering lightly, hiding his face in Kon's chest. 'You feel like heaven.'

Tim moaned at that, and Kon felt his husband's pussy contract around him. He started pushing his finger in and out in a steady rhythm, getting him more and more wet and relaxed. Soon, his whole finger was going in and out without trouble, and Tim was moving his hips with each movement, and moaning.

'Timmy, sweetheart, do you think you can handle one more finger?' Kon asked, lining the second finger together with the first and pressing at Tim's entrance.

Tim just nodded into his chest. It bothered Kon that he didn't see his husband's face during it, but he thought that he'll have enough other times to see what kind of expressions Tim could make while being fucked.

For now, he had to enjoy the sounds, which became louder when he started slipping both of his fingers in, rubbing the walls of Tim's pussy, then slipping them back out, up and over the clit.

Tim was loud. So loud, that even though he was pressing his face into Kon, the sounds were still there, loud and obscene. Tim was also moaning his name, it was desperate, like Tim was begging. Kon knew what Tim needed, he felt it in how frigid-hard his dick was, how Tim's pussy would clench around his fingers. Both of Kon's hands were occupied, one with Tim's pussy, and the other grabbing Tim's ass, so he moved his husband so that his dick would press into his leg and rocked his leg against him, moving his hand faster at the same time and squeezing his ass. That was enough to make Tim cum, and he loudly screamed Kon's name as if his life depended on him.The next moment Tim's legs gave out, and Kon had to catch his husband before he fell in the water.

Trembling, Tim slowly looked up - his face was flushed, his eyes teary, he was panting hard. Kon shushed him softly, caressing his cheeks with his thumb.

'Was that okay?'

Tim laughed at that.

'Kon, my legs gave out! What do you think? I've never felt that good in my life!'

Kin grinned at that, feeling proud.

Tim's hand slid down Kon's legs at the next moment and grabbed his dick, without much hesitance. Kon moaned at that and pushed into his husband's hand.

'Tim, sweetheart,' Kon started asking but then Tim gave him one slow pump and Kon had to moan. 'Baby, what're you doing?'

'I wanna touch you, too,' Tim whispers. 'Will you let me?'

'Isnt that what you're doing?' Kon asks and moans when Tim's hand stops. 'Yes honey you can touch me, please, touch me, don't stop.'

Tim smiles and moves his hand, pumping Kon faster and then grabbing his ass to hold on.

'Fuck, sweetie, like that,' Kon moans, because his husband's hands on his ass feel good, promise things that make Kon's toes curl. 'You gonna make me cum so hard.'

Kon was already really hard even before Tim's hands touched him, just because of the moans and sounds Tim made before. Now, not much needed to be done before Kon was cumming.

He groaned and leaned into his husband, because he needed a few moments to come back to his senses.

'Was that okay?' Tim asked, his voice worried.

'Baby, that was good.'

'Ill do better with some practice,' Tim promised.

'Oh ,if you wanna, we **could** practice some more right now,' Kon grinned.

Tim lauged his sweet laugh.

'I think it'd be better if we went to sit down for a bit.'

They go to the stones placed in the water, the ones that are smooth and flat and can be used as places to sit. They cuddle there, and Kon washes Tim's weak hand with the water from the springs. It then turns out that Tim **can** kiss, when the cuddling slowly turns into the make out session. 

Tim is, in fact, so good that Kon asmost loses his breathing.

'Holy fuck, honey,' Kon says when their lips part. 'You actually can kiss!'

Tim laughs.

'Of course I can!'

'Well, I didn't exactly get it during our wedding,' Kon says, offended at his husband's laughing.

'Well, back then, I didn't really want to kiss you...'

'Is now different?'

'Yeah,' Tim says. 'It is.'

It takes them a long time before they leave the water to get back to their clothes. There's a towel the servants packed for them, s big one, so they lay on it, hugging. Its not long before they start kissing, and Tim gets handsy.

'Honey, are you trying to seduce me?' Kon asks. 

'We're married, youre my husband, I'm allowed to seduce you,' Tim says, kissing his jaw.

'Timmy, honey, wait.'

'Kon, I wanna... do more,' Tim says, his voice shy, even when he throws his leg up on him.

'Sweetheart, you deserve better than a quick fuck on a beach on some kind of a rug,' Kon says. 'How about we get back home for that?' 

Tim agrees and they pack, get back to their horses and ride back to the castle. Kon sits Tim on his horse, before himself, having an excuse because of Tim's hand still being weak, even though Tim arrived on his own before. Tim does not comment on that.

After they leave the horses in the stables, the two of them take each other's hand and go up, to their bedroom.

Kon draws the curtains, while Tim pulls the covers off the bed. They then both strip off their closes and Kon can see his husbands body one more time.

'How do you wanna do it, honey?' Kon asks, when they meet at the bed to hold hands again. 

'I've heard some rumors about you,' Tim says slowly, looking coyly at him. 'That you're really good with your mouth. I wanna see if its true.'

Kon smiles like a cat who's gotten to the cream.

'Oh, you'll see, sweetheart,' he promises.' 'Let's have you lay down, on your back, baby.'

Tim nervously licks his lips, but lays down on the bed, spread before his husband. Kon gets on the bed and between Tim's legs, spreading them more. This way he can see both his dick and his pussy and he stares for a long time, fascinated. Tim maybe takes it the wrong way, because his legs start shaking and he tries to close them.

'You look like a dream,' Kon says, like a prayer. 'Like everything I've ever wanted. You're so pretty, so beautiful.'

A whimper catches in Tim's throat and Kon leans in to drink it out of his lips. He kisses down Tim's throat and to his nipples, licking and kissing one of them. Tim moans and arches up. Kon adds a bit of teeth and that makes Tim moan his name loudly.

'You like that?' Kon asks, grinning.

'Yes please do that again,' Tim whimpers.

Kon does, kissing the other nipple and bitting on it, his fingers rolling the other nipple. He takes his sweet time doing it, and soom Tim whimpers, moans throaty at that and arches again and Kon has to hold him back.

'Shh, baby, shhh, you'll throw me off like that,' Kon laughs, holding Tim down.

'S-sorry,' Tim whimpers, his eyes teary. 'F-feels so good.'

Kon kisses his husband's cheek, such a weirdly sweet gesture.

Kon slowly goes down Tim's body, kissing his skin and licking here and there. Tim whimpers but grips the sheets tightly, trying not to push Kon off anymore. His breathes become more and more heavy, but then Kon goes down, getting to Tim's half-hard dick.

'If it doesn’t feel good, tell me,' Kon says and then ducks down to give him the blowjob.

Tim moans when Kon licks the head of his dick and then licks the side of it, and screams when Kon swallows his dick in one go. Kon's mouth was working miracles, and pretty soon he got Tim worked up into a moaning frenzy.

Just when Tim curls his toes, feeling like he's about to cum, Kon stops. Tim whimpers, and Kon shushes him, rubbing his belly.

'Kon, please, Kon you can't just...' Tim whimpers, trying to grab his husband and push him back down.

'Shhh, I just need you to breath a little, breath, baby, it'll be so good, but I need you to breath now.'

Tim feels tears bubbling up, feels like screaming, he feels like grabbing Kon and riding him sensless, but Kon's hand is still rubbing circles on his belly. Tim's erection winds down a bit, his pussy still wet. That's where Kon decides to concentrate his efforts next. He licks his husband's pussy with his tongue flat and hot, and Tim knows that he becomes loud, louder than he should be, maybe even that it could be heard outside, by the servants and the whole family, but Tim also doesn't care anymore, because there's something Kon's doing with his tongue that turns Tim's brains to putty.

When it's almost over, when Tim feels his clit throb, Kon stops again.

'No-no-no, Kon, please!' Tim wails, whimpers, begs.

Kon rubs his belly again, not letting his legs close.

'Just a little bit more, honey, just breath, it'll feel so good, I promise, just you wait.'

Tim whimpers, shuddering, panting like he cant get enough air, but Kon kisses his cheeks carefully and promises him it'll be alright.

When Tim's breath evens out a bit, Kon catches his eyes and grins like a wolf.

'Now, I want you to enjoy yourself, honey,' he says and goes down.

Tim can barely catch his breath before Kon takes his dick in his mouth, all in one go, and then pushes his fingers into Tim's pussy. Tim's not sure how Kon manages to keep his mouth and hands so coordinated, but he only knows that it feels so good he screams his throat raw. When Tim cums, it takes over his head and his body feels like butter melting at the sun.

He doesn't know how much time passes, but when the afterglow passes enough for him to remember his name, he looks up at Kon and sees his husband's concern.

'Babe, are you okay? You blacked out for a moment there. Shit, did I overdo it?'

Kon sounds very worried and Tim feels his hand on his cheek, rubbing off what turns out to be tears.

'm okay,' Tim promises, smiling at his husband. 'It felt so good my throat hurts from moaning.'

Kon finally smiles. 

'Oh, so this what happens when you feel good?' he asks, petting his husband's cheek and catching some of the tears.

'I... I g-uess?'

Kon smiles and kisses Tim, and it's slow and nice, not like the insane feeling it was before. The two of them stay in each other's arms for a long moment, basking in each other's warmth.

'Do you wanna sleep, sweetheart?' Kon asks, kissing Tim's face.

'No, Kon, that's not what I want,' Tim says. 'I want to lose my virginity to you.' 

Kon even has to get up a bit, to look at his husband better.

'Baby, what we've done just now pretty much counts, if you wanted it gone. We don't have to...'

'But I want to! And I can feel very well **here** that you want it, too.'

Tim's hand crawls up Kon's tight and to his dick, that was very hard.

'Kon, I wanna feel you in me, your dick looks so good, I want it so bad! Will you fuck me?'

Kon's breath is taken away by Tim's voice.

'Of course, honey, **fuck**...'

Kon's hands shake a bit when he opens Tim's legs. Tim's dick was already half-hard, and his pussy wet from all they've done before. But Kon wants to make sure it's all right, so he carefully pushes a finger into him. Tim moans lowly, but relaxes into it instantly. It takes some time to open him up, with more fingers added. At three, Tim whimpers and shivers with every movement, begging Kon for his cock.

'But baby, I need to open you up really well so it all goes alright. Wouldn't you want to do the same for me? Won't you take care of me, when I ask you to fuck me?'

Tim moaned at that, looking at his husband with his eyes shocked.

'You... you'd let me?' he asks, sounding completely enchanted.

'Id love to,' Kon ensured.

A moment later Tim's breathes become faster and sound more like hiccups.

'Kon, Kon I'm gonna.... Stop, I'm gonna cum!'

Kon listens to him and stops. He looks at his husband, and he's so beautiful - Tim's all flushed, eyes teary, chest heaving, lips parted to pant for breath.

'Okay, honey, time to turn around. C'mon, baby, on your knees and elbows,I know it's hard now, but it'll feel sooo good, I promise.'

Tim did have trouble moving, his body now tired and used, but he moved around with Kon's help. Kon pushed a few pillows under his husband's belly to hold his hips up.

'That's it, baby,' Kon says, rubbing Tim's thighs. 'Now I need you to relax and breath, okay?'

Tim breathes out just like Kon says and then there's a wet tip of his husband's dick pressing at the entrance of his pussy. Tim moans when Kon pushes in, his back arching, hands clawing at the sheets.

'Fuck, Tim,' Kon moaned, when he fully pushed into him, their hips aligned as close as it's possible. 'I feel so... Oh **fuck**....'

Kon leans into him, pressing his lips to Tim's shoulder.

'That's what's supposed to be happening,' Tim moans. 'Kon, come on, fuck me!'

'Bossy,' Kon says, nibbling at Tim's shoulder. 'But, as you wish.'

Kon pulled out slowly, only to slam back in straight after. Tim moaned, sounding satisfied, and Kon did it again, but faster.

Kon grabbs Tim's hips, holding into them with strength enough to bruise, but Tim seemed to like that, too, because he moaned even louder.

'Like it like that, babe?' Kon moaned into Tim's ear, pounding into him faster.

'Fuck, yes, please, don't stop! Fuck, Kon, like that!'

The sounds that Tim makes are beautiful and Kon can't keep his mouth shut.

'Your pussy feels so good, like heaven, just sooo good, you're my dream, baby,' Kon whispers into his husband's ear. 'Fuck, honey, you've been so fantastic, you're so smart, my brilliant husband, **mine**!'

'Kon,' Tim moans and his husband's name sounds like a prayer on his lips. 'Konmsoclose!'

Kon's hand pushes to Tim's dick and grabs it, pumping it. Tim's already hard, and just a few strokes make him cum. Kon follows shortly after him, when Tim's pussy contacts around his cock.

Kon moans and falls onto his husband, not even having enough strength in him to pull out and roll off him.More than a few minutes pass before he manages to do that.

'Mmm don't go, felt good,' Tim moans, when Kon gets up.

'Baby, we gotta clean up. You're covered in my cum.'

'Mmmm,' Tim says and laughs. 'I don't think I can move.'

'It's okay, sweetheart,' Kon promises. 'Ill take care of you.'

He goes to the bathroom to fill the bath with water. When he goes back to his husband, he picks him up and takes him to their bath. They settle there together, Tim in Kon's lap.

'This feels nice,' Tim says, slowly pushing his hand up and down Kon's arm.

'It's always nice with you,' Kon whispers.

He feels suddenly so vulnerable, admitting what he wanted to admit for so long.

'Tim, I.... I... I love being with you. I love being your husband. And I love, I love you.'

Tim hums and smiles, but does bot say anything.

'Are you gonna say anything?' Kon asks, worried.

'But I've said it already,' Tim smiles. 'When we were at Lex's. I told you that I loved you and you came back to your senses.'

Kon smiled so much his cheeks hurt. He kissed his husband, who he loved and who loved him in return.

'God, I'm so tired,' Tim moaned when they stopped.

'Oh, tired you out, did I? Now you know how I feel when you always kick my ass at sparrings.'

Tim lauged.

'Oh, so this is what vengeance looks like for you? I think I can get behind that.'

'You liked that?' Kon asks, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

'Of course I did! You were amazing! And you're also absolutely amazing with your mouth, too. But that leaves us with me barely able to walk, so I'm not sure if you now having to carry me around was worth it?'

Kon looks at him with loving eyes and smoothes his hair away from his face.

'I'd carry you any time,' he says.

'You sap,' Tim answers, but he kisses him the next moment.

Only when the water gets cold, they get out of the bath. Kon carries his husband back to bed, and they settle there to stay, tired and sleepy. They also agree to stay in bed all the next day, not knowing that their plans will not become true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad with kids but i wanted to include baby Jack so here (¬‿¬)

King Bruce arrives with his princes in tow, and starts his visit from yelling at king Clark.

Servants scatter, terrified, but Kara stays to listen, snickering at her cousin's scared face.

'What do you mean I need to calm down?!' King Bruce's voice booms. 'You're sending me a message, saying that Lex has broken out of his cell, and you expect me to calm down? And, what's more, you dare casually add that my ward has been injured and then went to confront an older, powerful dragonborn on his own?!'

'Bruce, he's fine, I swear...'

'Oh and don't you dare 'Bruce' me, it's your majesty for you now! And I will not calm down unless I see Tim! Where is he?

'Oh, but they haven't gotten down from their room yet,' Kara interject, grinning.

'Maybe he's still sleeping?' Clark asks weakly.

'It's noon! Is there any other injury he's suffered that you're hiding from me?'

'No!' Clark denies, horrified.

'Don't expect me to believe you, after everything,' Bruce says and passes by the king.

Princes Dick and Damian follow him immediately, but prince Jason stays back, and overhears King Clark say to his cousin in dismay:

'Ive just sent the letter two days after it happened, and he behaves like I've been hiding it for two years!'

The man runs after king Bruce, butJason stopps by Kara and asks:

'You said 'them' were still in the bedroom and you meant..?'

'I meant,' Kara leaned to him , grinning. 'They were so loud that the only thing that saved poor Clark from hearing them was that he was out of the castle that day.'

'Oh that's good,' Jason grinned back and starts sprinting after the others. 'I **have** to see my old man have a stroke!' 

He reaches the room just as king Bruce throws the door open and his other children spill in it. The two of the princes, the ones on the bed, are still sleeping. There's a balnket covering their hips, but it's pretty obvious that they're both naked. Tim is on his stomach and Prince Kon has settled on top of him, his head nestled between Tim's shoulder blades. There's a gasp from prince Dick and a heavy, shocked silence from king Bruce. But then Kon stirs and that wakes up Tim, because losing the warmth does not make Tim happy. When Kon looks up groggily, Tim groans, like it's hard for him to move.

Kon comes back to gis senses faster than his husband and meets king Bruce's angry face with a terrified expression.

'Kon, s'cold' Tim moans, trying to pull up the blanket.

'Um, babe, you better wake up.'

Tim does, going from sleepy and confused to suddenly awake and horrified in a few moments.He locks eyes with Bruce.

'Dad, get out!' he screeches.

Bruce does, dragging his sons with him, Jason laughing. 

'If you're..... ummm...... awake...' Ckark says, his back turned to them and his face red. 'We're waiting for you at dinner table.'

After he leaves, Tim and Kon are completely awake.

'Have you seen Clark's face?' Kon is laughing.

'Oh my god I called Bruce 'dad',' Tim is panicking. 'Why did I call him dad, I never call him dad, oh my god!'

Kon was at his husband's side in a minute.

'Baby, calm down, breathe.'

Kon holds him and Tim stops freaking out a bit.

'We need to face them now,' Tim whispers.

'Are you embarrassed, sweetie?'

'No, it's..... Just.... They're gonna tease......'

'That's fine. We can take it, can't we? Together.'

'Yeah,' Tim says and smiles.

They get dressed and go down the stairs, and it takes quiet some time to do that, because Tim's muscles hurt.They go down the stairs to join the others and they hold their hands on the way.

When they sit at the table with the others, there's a low whistle from Jason and then Dick smacks him for it. 

The dinner is stiff and awkward and most of tbe people at the table do not look each other in the eyes.

After, they move to another room to discuss Lex and what yo do with him, and Tim moves sluggishly, yawning all the time. At the discussion, Dick hands Tim a cup of hot tea absentmindedly, and Tim tries to take it with his weaker hand without thinking, and the cup slips from his fingers and down to his legs. It's just moments before it falls, but Dick already cries out in alarm, and then Kon throws himself forward and the cup stills in the air - but not the water, that still spills on Tim's legs.The Gotham royal family scrumbles to their feet.

'Tim?' Kon asks, terrified.

Tim looks down on his lap where the boiling hot water spilled and blinks.

'I think I'm okay? I don't feel anything.'

'What do you mean you don't feel anything it was boiling water?!' Dick asks, hysterical.

Bruce drags Tim to another room to check up on his injury and, when the panicking royal family finaly forces Tim to pull his pants down, they see that his skin hasn't been burnt. They also see a lot of **hickeys** and fingertip-shaped bruises, but Dick hits Jason before he has a time to comment on it.

'It must be the dragonborn powers waking up in you,' Clark says, when they all get back to the room with everyone. 'You're resistant to fire and hot temperature.'

'And what about the cup flying?' king Bruce asks.

'It wasn't me. It was Kon,' Tim says, turning to his husband.

It takes them some more time yo explain about non-dominant dragonborn blood and what powers opened up when they were captured by Lex.

'You need training,' King Bruce says. 'And more information about what your powers are like. I can't give you that, but I know someone who can have information on it. I will write to empress Diana and see if she will be okay with you visiting.'

'Ooh, Themyscira is amazing, any season, I'm do jalous!' Dick says.

'Maybe you could also have your honeymoon there, you didn't have it after your wedding,' Clark smiles.

'That will save us from not being able to sleep because of the noise you two make, and also maybe you'd get it of your system and calm down,' Kara says grinning.

Kon feels the blush on his cheeks, but tries to glare at his cousin. Tim blushes too, but looks at her with his head heald high and says:

'I doubt it. I'd advise you to get a room as far as possible from ours if it's such a bother.'

Jason whistles for it and Dick laughs, and Kon does too, even though he's embarrassed.

The evening passes much better than it started, and Kon and Tim spend most of it being inseparable, but in the end the princes manage to steal Tim for themselves.

'And here I thought you didn't even like him,' Dick says.

'Its obviously changed, Goldie,' Jason grinns.

'When you two visit I am moving to another room to be as far from you as possible,' Damian adds.

The princes and the King stay in the castle for a week more, to discuss the projects Gotham and Krypton can do together. Kon spends time with the princes and gets to know Tim's adopted family better.King Bruce stays to spend his time with Tim, too. They have a long talk about what they are to each other and how it was okay for Tim to call him dad if he wanted to.

The visit to empress Diana is to be set in next few weeks and Tim and Kon are being send off by their families and their people, too, feeling loved and in their righful places.

A year passes, Tim settles in all of his new roles in Krypton, gets used to his responsibilities and new developing powers, and something unsettling happens.

He wakes up one morning nauseous and tired, and has to rush to the bathroom to throw up.  
He feels like that for the next part of the day and Kon's not home because of a dyplomatic mission he went on with Clark, which makes it worse.

At the end of the day, Tim's so sick of feeling like he needs to throw up every time he feels any kind of a strong smell and getting irritable at like everything that he can't take it anymore, he takes his horse and leaves the castle.

He rides for an hour before he decides where he wants to go.

Lex's castle has been hidden for so long, and no matter how the guards and the king tries to find it after the accident they had, they couldn't. But not more than another hour of travel, and Tim is there, at the front gate.

The castle looks better than last year, repaired and new. Tim, already feeling the nausea return, leans heavily on the door he knocked on. A very confused Lex opens the door to meet Tim.

'What do you think you're doing here?' he asks.

Lex smells like freshly cut herbs and a little bit of fresh meet, and the smells attak Tim and he turns around and pukes.

'Oh,' Lex says.

'This's .....all morning....' Tim pants. 'I don't know what's going on with me.'

There's maybe some tears in his eyes, and maybe that's what convinces Lex to lead Tim inside of the castle and to the sofa, where the other dragonborn lets Tim lay down.

Tim lays down and huggs a pillow, and maybe starts crying a little, and then a lot, because his back hurts, no, all of his muscles hurt, and he still feels like puking is guts out and all of the smells around him feel like too much and all of the sounds around him irritate him and seem to loud.

Lex opens the windows and brings a cup with something to drink, and Tim doesn't even ask what's in there before he tskes it. After be drinks it, the world around him seems a bit better, and he understands that Lex is petting his hair slowly.

'Where's Kon?' Lex asks.

'He left for a diplomatic missioj with Clark two weeks ago ,' Tim says, sniffing.

Lex does not stop petting his hair and it feels unexpectedly nice.

'This is not the best time for him to leave,' Lex says. 'And I don't believe that you don't understand what's happening with you. You do, of course you do, but maybe you don't want to accept it.'

Tim whimpers and hides his face in the pillow. 

'But I can't be....!'

'Oh, and why?'

'We were careful! I was on birth control!'

'What kind?'

'There was some potion my brother gave me?'

Lex laughs.

'And you think something made for humans could've save you? You're lucky you had as long as you had before you got pregnant.'

Tim whimpers and curls in.

There's a very cold feeling coming off Lex and he's very serious when he says:

'If you don't wish to remain pregnant, if you do not wish to have a baby.... There is a potion for that. I can make it for you if you want.'

Tim finally looks up at him.

Kon and King Clark arrive back in the evening, earlier than they planned. Kon's happy to be back abd he wants to surprise his husband, but he can't find Tim anywhere. It turns out that Tim went missing since the morning and the servants say that he behaved weirdly, and soon the whole Castle is up and looking for the lost prince.

They look for the whole night, all the royal family and the guards, but only the next morning does Kon let his heart lead and he finds Lex's castle, just like Tim did when he was looking for him. The castle attacks the guards with vines, but lets Kon through.

'Isnt it nice you finally visit your father,'Lex says when he comes yo meet Kon.

'Where is Tim? Why are you holding him prisoner?! What kind of sick games are you playing?!' Kon almost screams.

'He wasn't fit to travel yesterday,' Lex explains. 'So he stayed over, on his own free will.'

'Do you expect me to believe you?' Kon screams, but thats when Tim finally emarges from the castle, looking pale and sick.

Kon runs up to him to hold his husband, but Tim puts his hand up to stop him.

'Kon, we need to talk.'

Kon feels his blood go cold, but he nods. Tim looks even more pale than before.

'I went to Lex's yesterday because I wasn't feeling right. I... We found out that I was pregnant.'

It takes Kon a few minutes to process what he said, but then he beams.

'Tim! Honey, I'm so happy!'

He tries to hug Tim, but his husband stops him again.

'Tim? Sweetheart, are you not...? You're not happy? You don't wanna have the baby?'

Lex, who's been standing nearby and pretending not to listen speaks up:

'He was so shaken by the news yesterday that I offered him a poition to get rid of the baby.'

Kon feels his heart break at that, feels like he can't breathe, but he masks it well.

'If it's your choice,' he says to Tim. 'Its okay. It's alright, if you don't want to, now or ever, just please, come back home with me?'

There's tears in Tim's eyes and he throws himself in his husband's arms. Kon holds on to him for dear life and whispers:

'I love you.'

Tim murmurs something and Kon has to ask him to speak up.

'I didn't do it. I didn't take the potion. I'm..... I'm pregnant.'

'Oh my gosh, Tim!' Kon screams in delight and kisses his husband, his own tears now mixing up with Tim's.

Tim smiles to him, but it seems weak.

'Baby, what's wrong?' Kon asks, worried.

'Im scared,' Tim whispers to him.

Kon knows that Lex is still listening, so he drags Tim away from him and to the back garden, where he sits his husband on his lap and listens to his worries. It turns out that there's a lot, that Tim has been scared of being pregnant because he doesn't know anything about dragonborn pregnancies, that he is still not over Lex's imprisonment and thst he's terrified the same may be done to him, that his baby could be used if it has the powers the kingdom so much desired.

'I'm so sorry you felt this way,' Kon says, kissing his husband's face. 'Im so sorry you don't feel safe at the castle. I csn only promise you that I love you, that I'd never do that to you, that I'd support you.'

'I know that about you,' Tim says, sniffling. 'But I'm not sure about the others.'

'You mean Clark? Okay.... okay, we'll come up with something. We'll make sure they youre safe.'

They stay there for long enough thet even Clark gets to the castle, and he and Lex see each other for the first time in years and start an argument so loud thayy the guards try to discreetly hide.

When Tim and Kon finally come back, they're holding hands.

'Hey Clark,' Kon says, effectively breaking the argument.

'Kon! You're safe! And Tim, too! Let's go back home?'

'See, I told you I didn't do anything!' Lex says. 'Theyre safe and they will tell you that, right?'

'We do need to tell you something, ' Kon says. 'Tim's pregnant.'

There's a lot of complicated emotions on Clark face and finally he grins and cheers.

'Oh my good, I will be a grandfather!' Clark says, his eyes shiny.

'Thats not the only thing that we needed to tell you. The other thing is - we dicided to stay with Lex for the duration of Tim's pregnancy.'

'What?!' both Lex and Clark scream.

'You did ask me if I'd let you to see you grandchild,' Tim says to Lex. 'If you want yo see them, you'll have to work for it. I need your help and explanations about the pregnancy and I'd also be happy if you could train with me and my powers.'

'No training with dangerous powers when you're pregnant!' Clark says.

'This again?' Lex turns to him, angry, the younger men totally forgotten. 'He'll train all he wants, he's pregnant, not an invalid!'

'But that's dangerous!' Clark yells.

Another argument starts and Tim and Kon slowly creep by the two men, the guards following their example.

'I'm sorry, baby,' Kon says, putting a hand on his husband's belly. 'Your grandfathers keep arguing, but we'll train them to be better by the time you arrive.'

'Oh god and then there's Bruce,' Tim says, horrified.

'And three Uncles, only form your side,' Kon grins. 'Our baby is gonna have a big family.'

'Hope it's worth it,' Tim sighs.

'I know it is,' Kon smiles.

The two of them stay true yo their word and move in with Lex. This makes up a lot of drama, especially when the Gotham royals visit. 

But it turns out worth it all, when baby Jack is brought into this world, healthy and happy, in a big, carrying family.

And they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> will be multichapter but idk how many ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
